


Spitting Image

by I_am_a_closet_fanfic_fiend



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Discussion of Bucky's family, Mentions of Becca Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26367250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_a_closet_fanfic_fiend/pseuds/I_am_a_closet_fanfic_fiend
Summary: You’re the newest recruit to the Avengers and it’s time to meet the team. What happens when you look like somebody Bucky used to know?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Spitting Image

You were nervous as the car drove down the access road to the Avengers compound. Today was the first time you were going to meet all of the Avengers. Although you were very powerful and could be a great asset, you knew that if today didn’t go well you wouldn’t be joining the team.

You were so lost in thought that you jumped when Happy opened your door.

“Relax, kid. You’ve got to work on keeping your cool.”

_Yeah, because it’s not at all intimidating to meet Earth’s mightiest heroes_ , you thought wryly.

Squaring your shoulders, you approached the compound hoping that you looked less panicked than you felt. Tony was waiting outside the doors with a broad smile.

“Y/n, glad you could make it. How was the drive?”

“Uneventful.”

“Come on, let’s get you inside and meet the team so you can stop panicking about it.”

“That obvious?” You asked with a grimace.

“Only because you look like a deer in the headlights.”

“Great.”

“They’re gonna love you.”

With a deep breath, you followed him through the glass doors ignoring the urge to puke or run away.

You stepped out of the elevator into the spacious living area. Six pairs of eyes watched you openly.

“They don’t bite,” Tony muttered nudging you forward. “Everyone, this is Y/n. The newest member of our team.”

Rhodey stood up and shook your hand. “It’s good to see you again.”

“You too, Colonel.”

“I’m so glad you’re here,” Peter exclaimed, “I’m finally not the newbie. Woohoo!”

You chuckled at his little victory dance.

“You’re still the youngest,” Tony reminded him.

“Yeah, go get a juice box,” Sam told him.

“I don’t drink juice boxes,” Peter grumbled.

Shaking his head, he turned his attention back to you, “I’m Sam, nice to meet you, y/n?”

You nodded to confirm he had your name right, “Nice to meet you too.”

Wanda and Vision were friendly. Black Widow was aloof, but she didn’t seem like she wanted to kill you so you took it as a win. After the introductions were done you sat to chat, but you weren’t at ease yet. Two team members had been conspicuously missing.

“Did the senior citizens already go to bed?” Tony asked after a while.

You chuckled, it was just three in the afternoon.

“No, they were finishing up training,” Nat explained.

Right on cue, the elevator doors slid open revealing the two super soldiers, laughing about something. Your stomach dropped through the ground.

“Sorry, we’re late,” Cap apologized. 

“Yeah, where’s this new g…”

Bucky stopped short when he caught sight of you. He and Steve wore matching masks of shock and confusion.

“Rebecca?” Bucky whispered after a long pause and the name was laced with hope.

You shook your head sadly, “I’m…” But you didn’t get to finish before Bucky rushed out, Steve followed behind with a mumbled apology.

“What was that about?” Peter asked.

You looked to Tony with a disappointed stare.

“You didn’t warn them?”

He had the good grace to look apologetic.

“I didn’t know how.”

“I should go talk to them. Explain.”

“FRIDAY, where are the Rogers and Barnes?”

“In Captain Rogers’ room.”

“Please guide Miss y/l/n there.”

“Yes, boss. Please take the hallway on the left.”

“I’m sorry,” Tony muttered as you walked away from the confused team.

* * *

You followed the AI’s instructions down the long hallways. You were about to turn the last corner (at least according to FRIDAY) when someone whipped around it and walked straight into you. You landed with a grunt on your butt.

“I’m really sorry. I was just coming to find you,” Steve said as he helped you to your feet. He looked distraught. “I’m sorry we ran out like that, it’s just, you’re the spitting image of someone we used to know.”

“I look like Bucky’s sister,” you said quietly and Steve once again wore a mask of confusion.

“How did you know that?”

You looked up at the sound of the gruff, angry voice. Bucky was glaring at you from the doorway with tears in his eyes.

“I knew that because people always tell me I’m a carbon copy of my grandmother… Rebecca Barnes.”

Too many emotions for you to name passed across both of their expressions.

“So you’re my…”

“Grandniece,” you supplied when he couldn’t seem to say the word. “I’m y/n. It’s nice to finally meet you, Uncle James. I’ve heard loads of stories about you.”

Before you could say anything else you were caught in a bruising hug.

“It’s nice to meet you too,” he whispered thickly. “But I think you should call me Uncle Bucky.”

“Sure thing, Uncle Bucky.”


End file.
